<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me! Oneshots by morrigan1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140491">Obey Me! Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan1997/pseuds/morrigan1997'>morrigan1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Fluff, Mostly inspired by the game chats, Other, Situations I wish I could live with the boys, Some Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i say fluff?, i suck at angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan1997/pseuds/morrigan1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots of MC's daily life in the Devildom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Devil Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That time Mammon is on the cover of Devil Style and you get curious about his job so you decide to buy a copy, of course Mammon finds out and asks to see your face while reading it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is my first fanfic so please have mercy;;<br/>I made this based on myself which is why MC is so clingy and prone to pet names (I was projecting a LOT;;) but I decided to make them gender neutral so everyone can enjoy reading it.<br/>Please let me know what things I can improve so I can get better at this, English is not my first language so there might be some awkward bits and sorry about any typos that went past my proofreading.<br/>Thanks a lot for giving this fic a chance and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It has been around six months since you first came to The House of Lamentation and by now it was engraved in your brain that there was not to be a calm or "normal" day in your life anymore and yet these demon lords never ceased to surprise you. Around 6:00am a very outraged Asmo came banging at your door making you sigh heavily as you pondered if you should ignore him until he either gave up or broke down the door, dreading that second thought you decided, much to your body's complaint, to open the door and let the now fuming demon inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Can you believe this?!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Said Asmo as he threw himself down on your bed, not wasting any time, now curious about what could possibly have made his mood so bad this early you quickly closed the door and walked up to him sitting by his side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Can I believe what?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Your voice came out almost a whisper still laced with tiredness, Asmo raised his head, forgetting for a moment about his rant after hearing your voice, and muttered a soft <em>"sorry"</em> most likely feeling bad about waking you up but this was a matter of life or death, to him at least. He shoved a crumbled up magazine on your lap before dramatically letting his head fall back on the bed. It took only a glance for you to notice Mammon on the cover, <em>—so this is what he's angry about—</em> you thought, holding back a giggle understanding instantly why Asmo was so upset.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Why would they want him on the cover of Devil Style when they could have me?! Don't you agree, darling? I mean, my beauty is far superior, they should be begging me to be the cover of their magazine!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This time a soft smile spread across your face, finding the whining demon on your bed absolutely adorable as you nodded your head a couple of times, reassuring him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"That would be because you are a professional, honey."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You replied, hoping that would help him calm down, it didn't take you long after you came to Devildom to figure out what worked best to calm down each brother, they all had their little combinations of buttons you could push to diffuse whatever bomb was going on within them, at least most of the time, and with Asmo agreeing to him in a vague way usually did wonders, especially now that you only wanted to go back to sleep before Lucifer called you for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You're absolutely right!" </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Asmo's words shook you out of your thoughts and you looked back at him. He was now sitting up and rolling up the magazine into a tube with his hands.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"He is just a street model, I'm on a completely different world compared to him" </em></strong>He gave you a soft smile as he stood up, his previous "despair" now forgotten. <strong><em>"Thank you for cheering me up darling, I'll go burn this awful thing now, I'll see you at breakfast" </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>And just as suddenly as he came he was gone, a soft click of the door the last sound before the comfortable silence of your room returned. You wasted no time in rolling yourself up into your covers and pillows hoping to sleep at least half an hour before breakfast but as soon as you closed your eyes that picture of Mammon on the cover of the magazine was staring straight into your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Great, now sleeping seemed to be running further away from your grasp as thoughts of Mammon and his job as a model started dashing at full speed around your head. Sure you were aware that he would do whatever job he could to earn money and sure you were aware that modeling was his go to due to the immediate pay and the amount he earned from it <em>—Because what is Mammon if not a money lover—</em> you thought letting out a giggle at this and before you noticed a text on your D.D.D was letting you know that breakfast was almost done.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow you had been tormenting yourself for half an hour purely with thoughts of Mammon and as ok as you'd be with it on any other occasion, you definitely weren't feeling as giddy this time mostly due to the sleep deprivation and the slight migraine that was starting to form behind your left eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Getting ready was done in record time due to the multiple times you had overslept after playing games with Levi all night long in other occasions and you rushed down the stairs praying to whichever god was listening that Beel had somehow been late today so you can manage to get some food in your plate before he inhales the whole table after his morning workout.</p><p> </p><p>After arriving at the table and making sure there was still food for you, you managed to sit down between an equally exhausted Levi and a now blissful Asmo and murmured a soft "Good morning" in everyone's general direction before filling up your plate and eating in silence, being thankful that the brothers seemed to pick up your silent plea of no interactions.</p><p> </p><p>The day at school went by faster than you expected and now you were on your last class before being free once again, no doubt most of the brothers that shared this class with you were feeling the same way. Belphie had been passed out for the past 3 lessons, Mammon kept looking at the big watch on the wall and poor Beel seemed to have a concert of his own with his stomach being the main star. After many repeats of the same loop of looking at each boy and either smiling or giggling at their actions/predicaments your thoughts started to drift again, remembering the infamous magazine that had selfishly started this day for you and how absolutely stunning Mammon was looking on that wrinkly torn up cover that Asmo let you see for a couple of minutes.</p><p> </p><p><em>—You NEED to get a copy of that—</em> chirped a voice at the back of your mind <em>—Mammon would never let me forget the time I bought a copy of it though... —</em> chimed in a different thought making you sigh <em>—He doesn't have to know—</em> and that was all the convincing you needed to sneak out your D.D.D and open Beel's chat.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MC</em> </strong>
</p><p>                    <em>Hey bby, can you walk home with me today? </em></p><p><strong> <em>Beelzebub</em> </strong> </p><p>
  <em>Sure, is Mammon busy? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MC</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>                    Nope, I just need to do something he doesn't need to know about. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Beelzebub</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can we stop by Madame's Screams on the way?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MC</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>                    Sure, we can go wherever you want, I just need to stop at the convenience store by the corner.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beelzebub</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>(/^</em> <em>▽^)/</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, you put away your D.D.D glancing around to make sure no one saw you, the least you wanted right now, or ever really, was getting in trouble and awakening Lucifer's wrath. You beamed Beel a smile which he returned, already excited about all the sweets he was going to eat soon. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the bell rang you quickly grabbed your things and Beel's hand and rushed out of the classroom before Mammon could have any chance to react, you had known the greedy demon for enough time to be aware of his cute habit of monopolizing your time for as long as he was allowed to and today was definitely not the day for that, that ego of his would never let pass the chance to tease you about buying "his" magazine if he were to find out.</p><p>The walk to the store was short after a good amount of time was spent on Beel making sure to stop on every bakery he could set his eyes on, his appetite still a mystery to you. The little bells on the door of the convenience store jingled as you two walked in and a seemingly bored demon welcomed you before going back to whatever game they were playing on their phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Okay Beel, this is it!”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You said in an attempt of hyping yourself as you walked towards the small rack of magazines at the side of the store, the tall demon following behind you like a lost puppy, he was way more curious about what is it you were going to buy behind Mammon’s back than what new snacks the store was offering today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“So what are you buying?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You stood there scanning the piece of furniture with your eyes as you tried to find the familiar head of white hairs and tan skin you’ve come to know so well, and surely at the very top, there it was this month’s issue of Devil Style showcasing what you now considered an illegally handsome Mammon on the cover.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“This! He’d never let me live if he found out I bought this.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Telling Beel was not a problem so you didn’t even try to hide your intentions, as much as you loved the other boys there was no one more willing to keep your secrets than Beel or Mammon but it was not possible to confide in him this time for obvious reasons.</p><p>You smiled to yourself after securing the product and practically skipped to the front so you could pay for it, asking the cashier for a paper bag as a way of being sneaky about the whole thing. Your plan was working out perfectly making you feel all fuzzy and excited about finally getting home and being able to stare a hole through Mammon’s head without him spitting out some sassy comment about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Once you were back at The House of Lamentation you decide to part ways with Beel making sure to thank him for accompanying you on your little quest to which he just smiled mumbling a small <em>“Sure, whenever.” </em>With his mouth half full of snacks.</p><p>After being left alone you decided to make a beeline for your room wishing to avoid Mammon at all cost, to your dismay and his satisfaction you practically ran straight into him. The first reaction for you was to hide de magazine behind your back as you moved past him making sure to keep facing the demon the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hey there buddy! I see you got home just fine, that’s good.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Every little tell that you were lying came out and you noticed, which means that Mammon noticed so you did what any mature adult would do, you started running towards your room and locked the door behind you, leaving a very stunned Mammon in the middle of the hallway. —<em>Maybe he didn’t notice</em>. <em>— </em>You thought as you slipped your bag onto the floor and threw the cursed book on your bed holding your breath as you counted the seconds that it usually took Mammon to react to whichever shady thing you did.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough your D.D.D started going off —<em>Oh no…</em> <em>— </em>is all you could think before you turned on the screen only to find out it was him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>MC!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why ya runnin' BUDDY?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>All we did was look at each other for a hot second and you went scurryin' away like a frightened dog.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You've got a lotta nerve tryin' to hide something from someone like me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Oh shit.</em> <em>— </em>is all your brain could come up with thanking your lucky star that he seemed to still be mostly in shock and hadn’t started to move yet —<em>quick, think of an excuse!!</em> <em>— </em>You fumbled with your D.D.D as you typed in an answer hoping to kill his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I was trying to get your attention.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>How the fuck is that supposed to help?! Big brain thoughts MC!</em> — Yet there was still no banging at your door, the message has been read by now and still nothing. Your hands could almost stop shaking until…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hm?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope! No way! Nice try!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya think you can get me with that sappy Mammon-oh-Mammon-please-look-at-me garbage?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You were holdin' something, and it looked awfully important...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>... And like somethin' I've seen before, now tgat I think about it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, that was the fashion magazine with yours truly on the front page.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Devil Style!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
</p><p><em>〈 (</em> <em>゜。゜)</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Once again the mature part of your brain took over as you replied without thinking apparently deciding on the oblivious act, you were busted now so what else did you have to lose at this point, right? <em>“Ding ding ding” </em>and your D.D.D was going off again, not only that but you could hear him stomping down the hall now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't act like ya don't know what I'm talkin' about.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was he mad that you didn’t told him? Maybe you had made him upset by ditching him with no explanation… The guilt started to eat at you, you knew how sensitive he was under his “I’m the great Mammon” act but your thoughts were blown away by a series of knocks on the door followed by another string of texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>... Yeah...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wouldn't it be funny if you saw me on the cover and bought it because of that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I might even be able to force out a smile, if that were the case.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But who cares about my face? I want to see yours while you're reading that magazine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>WHAT?! M-my face?</em> <em>— </em>You could feel your cheeks getting hotter, sure him making fun of you for buying the magazine was a problem but him staring at you while you read it was even worse, what even were you going to read? You didn’t even know what the whole thing was about, you only bought it because it had his face on it.</p><p> </p><p>A new combo of knocks started to pour over your door, once again you ponder if you should ignore the demon outside of your door, and surely Lucifer wouldn’t punish you for something Mammon did, right? But then again it wasn’t really Mammon’s fault if he did so him getting punished because of you would leave a sour taste on your tongue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hang on one sec.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Is all you could come up with as you paced around your room thinking of any excuse that could potentially work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“But I caaaaaaaaan't!! Open the door and let me see already!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>You couldn’t help but giggle at how pouty his voice sounded, and after a deep breath you decided opening the door would probably not be so bad, sure it was embarrassing and he would probably tease you but you liked him enough to let it slide from time to time, you usually torment him with your fair share of teasing so it should be fine, right?</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of seconds of mental preparation you decided to open de door, keeping your eyes around his chin to avoid looking up at him as much as possible, a small pout now making itself at home on your lips, your blush barely noticeable but still present.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Took ya long enough!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His voice came out softer than you expected and he walked inside as you lifted your head in surprise at the tone, by the time you turned around he was already comfortable on your bed, holding the magazine in one hand and patting the mattress with the other, motioning for you to sit next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Why even were you being so sketchy about this? As if it was a big deal, tch… making me worry for nothing….”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>You looked at him surprised as you sat down, a soft sigh leaving your mouth now that you knew he wasn’t angry or hurt. A soft feeling started to spread throughout your chest —<em>He was just worried huh…</em> <em>—</em> you smiled brightly at him, chuckling at the soft blush that was starting to tint his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to make you worry…”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to relax at this somewhat understanding that it had been a misunderstanding but still not fully grasping why it was such a big deal that you would ask Beel instead of him to go with you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“So… why were you being all sneaky if you were just goin’ to buy this?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>There was no point in hiding it anymore so you might as well come out clean with him and hopefully he wouldn’t laugh as much at you as you were expecting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Well Asmo came into my room complaining about it and I just got curious about your job as a model since I never really got to see anything from it…”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“PlusyouarereallyhandsomeandIjust wantedtostareatyou”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>You managed to push the last bit out as fast as you could in hopes that he wouldn’t catch on to your actual intentions but the smirk that he beamed at you was confirmation enough that he didn’t only hear you properly but he also understood the situation perfectly. Leave it to Mammon to finally understand things properly in the most inconvenient of times, for you, inconvenient for you.</p><p> </p><p>What you didn’t expect though was for him to collapse on your lap, blushing up to his ears as he mumbled something along the lines of “<em>Don’t say such embarrassing things so casually” </em>Letting out a soft giggle you decided to start combing through his hair with your fingers, softly scratching his scalp as you knew he absolutely loved in hopes of helping him relax.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Do you still wanna read the magazine with me?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You asked softly to what Mammon nodded slightly, turning his head to the side as he hugged your waist, making himself comfortable, there was no way in any realm that he could look at you face after what you just told him. But he was definitely going to try, he lifted himself up and curled his arm around your waist once more so he could sit next to you as he rested his head on your shoulder, waiting for you to pick up the magazine.</p><p> </p><p>But thinking about it now why would you stare at a magazine if the real thing was suddenly here and stunned enough to probably stay quiet the whole time. So you decided to lay down on your bed instead, pulling him down with you and positioning him “properly” so that he would be laying on his side facing you, his arm was still around your waist and you wiggled yours under his unused arm to hug him close, eliminating any unwanted distance between the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>The poor boy was still in shock over the fact that you just pulled him over your bed to complain about any of the actions that followed, waking up from his running thoughts only when you had stopped moving and were just staring at his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Wh-what do you think you’re doing?!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is all he could come up with, not trying to move away at all, the warmth of your body suddenly relaxing all the muscles he didn’t even know he was tensing up defensively, surely of all the people in the Devildom you were not a threat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Staring at you, what does it looks like I’m doing dumb dumb?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Sure the magazine looks good but the real thing is way better”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looked at you in shock for a couple of seconds before erupting in a fit of giggles, a fond smile tugging at your lips as you looked at him almost in a trance, if you told anyone back at home about how absolutely adorable the demon in front of you was they’d probably deem you crazy but right now none of that matters, you can be greedy just this once and keep him all to yourself. As his laughter subsided you leaned forward leaving a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, the smile he beamed back at you was enough to make you swoon and you moved your free hand to cover up your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to take this personally as he started to kiss every exposed bits of skin on your face and neck in soft little pecks until both of you were a laughing mess. He leaned over to leave one last kiss, barely a touch of his lips on yours but filled with the love and warmth he felt for you and you made sure to correspond with all the feelings you had to share, laying your forehead against his in a soft gesture and smiling once again as you realized there was no place you’d rather be than here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....<br/>This was a train wreck at the end but I hope it was still wholesome enough, I promise to keep trying to master the art of romance as best as a forever alone can.<br/>Please make sure to comment and let me know what could have gone better, this was mostly if not all in MC's pov but I could make a Mammon pov if you guys are interested.<br/>Thank you so much for reading and I hope my first fic ever was not as awful as it could be💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunk Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Lucifer drank too much after a stressful week and became a completely different person.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally got around to finish chapter 2, I'm kinda proud of this one so I really hope you like it💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had no idea how long he had been going at it but the multiple stacks of papers and books scattered around on his desk only seemed to grow, somehow he had been so busy chastising his brothers that his paperwork had been accumulating on his desk. Surely if he told Diavolo it was starting to be too much for him he would reduce his work quantities but he would rather be dropped from the heavens again before he could even consider admitting that something was too much for him, being the avatar of pride definitely had its downsides.</p><p> </p><p>The black haired demon sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time in the hour and glared at the door when a soft knock emanated from the other side, resonating on the otherwise quiet room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Come in."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He answered as he slumped his head over his desk while silently pleading for it to not be any of his brothers or news of them in any way or form. He didn't even lift his head, too exhausted by now to care as he waited for whomever was here to state their business or leave, but after a short moment of silence he peaked through his side bangs to see you holding a small plate filled with fruit, most likely for a late night snack. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly at you, motioning for you to sit down as he stood up so he could sit with you on the sofa, he needed a break either way and your company was enough to brighten his whole day, not that he'd ever admit to it though. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You need to stop overworking yourself like this, even Lord Diavolo thinks you need a break." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silence was broken by the sound of your voice, the worry in it a hard tone to miss and Lucifer couldn't help but feel guilty about how happy it made him that you'd worry about him. But of course his pride would come rushing in at moments like this and he just shook his head no as he chewed on some grapes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I am perfectly capable of handling this much work, MC, but thank you for your concern." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Is all he replied ignoring the soft sigh that escaped from your lips as he blissfully munched on the variety of fruits on the plate you had prepared. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Well then, sir I-can-do-everything-on-my-own, make sure to take care, we wouldn't want you to be buried under those skyscrapers you've got on your desk." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was all you said as you stood up and walked towards the door, deciding to leave him alone knowing full well that his pride wouldn't let him relax in front of anyone so you directed a soft <em><strong>"Sleep early"</strong> </em>to no direction in particular as you walked out of his room, closing the door as you stepped outside, leaving behind a very exhausted Lucifer dozing off on his couch. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed your D.D.D as soon as you went into your room, giggling at the picture you had taken earlier of pride himself slumped over his desk in the middle of all the paperwork he still had to sort through. —<em>This is it!</em> — you thought as you scrolled through the list of ongoing chats and stopping on Diavolo's —<em>If Lucifer won't say anything about it then I will!</em> — was all that rolled through your head before the familiar 'pop' of a message being sent broke the silence of your room. </p><p> </p><p><strong>MC</strong><br/><em>Diavolo, I think Lucifer needs to take lighter workloads.</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Diavolo</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>What do you mean? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Diavolo</strong><br/>Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)</p><p>
  <strong>Diavolo</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I will make sure that he takes at least the afternoon off tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><strong>MC</strong></em><br/><em>That would be nice, thank you.</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Diavolo</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Thank you for taking such good care of Lucifer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>MC</strong><br/>(・・;)ゞ</p><p><br/>Content that your mission seemed to be somewhat fulfilled you decided to scroll back up to find Lucifer's chat since you could be almost a hundred percent sure that he would still be awake and trying to work whatever amount of paper he still had left. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I SAID sleep early... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I just need to finish a couple of things and I will go to bed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I will tell Lord Diavolo that you are not sleeping at all just to finish your work. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You could see him type and erase over and over, a fond smile making itself present on your lips as you wondered what he could be writing about, some kind of punishment probably but the answer that came out made you burst in a fit of giggles because of how surprisingly soft it was, vulnerable Lucifer was a rare sight and you thrived whenever it came along. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong><br/><em>You wouldn't.</em> </p><p>
  <strong>MC </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I would, baby, now go to sleep, you can keep working on it tomorrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again, typing and erasing, how the embodiment of pride could slip like this sometimes, it puzzled you, but it definitely never failed to spread a warm and fuzzy feeling on your chest every time you had the honor to witness it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Fine. Good night. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Goodnight big guy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You giggled at the pet name you knew he absolutely despised and decided to scroll through Devilgram for a while before going to bed, excited about the reaction Lucifer would have when he found out he had the afternoon off. —<em>He'll definitely be pissed</em>— was your last thought before drifting off into dreamland. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>The next morning you managed to wake up earlier than usual with a clear mission in mind, make Lucifer some coffee, by now you already knew he loved it when you did and it was an easy way to brighten his day and soften whatever punishment his younger brothers earned, after all it was a win for everyone if Lucifer was in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>Once your uniform was on and your hair was no longer a mess you dragged your feet to the kitchen, mumbling a soft good morning to Satan who was in breakfast duty today and a cheery Asmo who was pretending to help.</p><p>You made a bee line for the coffee maker, following all the steps mechanically with half open eyes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"<em>You're making coffee for Lucifer?</em>"</strong> asked Asmo in a mocking tone. <strong><em>"Did you get in trouble?"</em> </strong>added Satan with a smirk.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"What? No! I don't only make him coffee when I'm in trouble!"</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your anger practically a joke to them as they cooed over you and how "cute" you were when you pouted <em><strong>"you always stomp your foot in the cutest way, darling."</strong></em> was Asmo's excuse as Satan rambled about how the way you puffed your cheeks was endearing, only making you pout even more out of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>The soft jingle of the coffee machine behind you reclaimed your attention and you quickly turned around to get your demon' s cup ready, extra bitter as he liked it. You couldn't help but smile to yourself as you walked over to the table to set down the cup on Lucifer's usual spot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What did you do now?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His voice came from behind you, he was staring at the hot cup in front of his seat and you couldn't help but roll your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Can't I do something nice without you guys thinking I did something?! See if I do anything nice for you ever again!"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You glared at a stunned Lucifer, he was certainly not expecting that reaction, as you walked towards your seat you heard Satan's laughter from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>" Don't you worry Lucifer, as soon as they fail a test you'll have a steaming cup on your spot again!"</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was it, sure you were starving but you did not want to put up with their teasing right now so being the mature adult that you were you just grabbed your bag and left, they could use some worry in their morning meal thinking about their poor human walking unprotected to class, you were going to RAD with Solomon today but they didn't need that information right now.</p><p> </p><p>You did take out your D.D.D and opened Mammon's chat though, you were not willing to starve for a tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Mammoney. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh Great Mammon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Almighty Mammon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>What do ya want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I left without eating breakfast, can you sneak some for me and bring it to RAD?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>What? Why should I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Because~ you are my first and should take care of me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MC</strong><br/>(◕‿◕✿) </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>...Fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Thanks babe, you're the best!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Also don't tell anyone that it's for me, you did not talk to me today.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mammon</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Whatever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MC</strong><br/>♡ˊ⌒(⭒ᵔ દ ᵔ⭒)ノ ｡･:◃*⭑ ༘ </p><p> </p><p>You smiled to yourself at your success, the day was going pretty great so far so even if your stomach was rumbling the walk to school was a pleasant one.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's day started awfully nice, listening to you last night had gotten him more than enough hours of sleep and for the first time in a long time he felt well rested, but things seemed to only get better from here, he couldn't help but smile as he saw you placing a cup of coffee on his spot at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Those grains were known for making bitter coffee based on affection so the more affection you had for him the bitterer the coffee would turn out and ironically, drinking yours as bitter as it was, always made his day equivalently sweeter. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of love that embraced him at the sight of you did not stop him from teasing you, hoping to see that cute pout you'd always do, what he did not expect however was for you to snap at him and storm out in such a way. He stood there for a couple of seconds processing what had just happened until he heard Satan's input coming from the kitchen, it all made sense now.</p><p> </p><p>However, breakfast was not ready yet which could only mean you left with an empty stomach, he'd make sure to punish his brothers for causing you to leave like that although his worries only lasted until he saw Mammon sneaking some food into a plate and it was not hard to figure out for whom the stolen food was. The relief that washed over him lasted but a mere second before realization dawned on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Did MC leave on their own?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He asked in his usual tone, attracting the attention of the other six demons, there was no one missing at the table but MC so they must have left on their own. The rest of the meal was short as each brother stuffed their mouths as fast as they could and made up some excuse to leave in hopes of meeting you on the way, Lucifer being no exception but he was going to be smarter than his brothers who just went out blind so he took out his D.D.D as he stepped out of the house. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Where are you</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MC</strong><br/><em>In your heart</em> (◕‿◕✿) </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>You know what I mean, did you leave on your own? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I bet you're dying to know, big guy~</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong><br/><em>You already know the Devildom is a dangerous place for you, that is why you should not wander around on your own.</em> </p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong><br/><em>We just want you to be safe.</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>You guys were asking me to cause some trouble so I did, you're welcome~♡</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MC</strong><br/><em>I'll see you at dinner</em> (ノ^3^)ノ｡･:◃*⭑♡</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer could only sigh, how stubborn could you be? He was just making sure you were safe, what happened in the morning was just a joke —<em>Do they know that though?</em> — another sigh escaped from his mouth as he put his D.D.D away hoping that one of his brothers had found you and for you to arrive safely at RAD. </p><p> </p><p>He spent most of his day working on the leftover paper work, he had managed to make a decent dent in it which meant he would be able to catch up with the current ones soon. The bell rang and he looked at the clock on the wall noticing that your last class had just started —<em>They will probably be leaving for home soon...</em> — a soft smile spread across his face as he considered the possibility of walking you home today, he certainly wanted to make up for his joke earlier in the day, but as soon as his resolutions were made Diavolo came back into the student council's office, a bright smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hey Lucifer, can you come over to the castle for dinner today? There are some things I want you to look over so it'd be nice if you could."</strong></em> </p><p> </p><p>Well, there went his hopes of walking you home for once but if there was work to look at he wouldn't refuse. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Of course, I'll let MC know that I'll be home late and we can be on our way." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He waited for the bell to ring again before grabbing his D.D.D and opening your chat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Diavolo asked me to look over some documents at his castle </em>
</p><p>
  <em>so I won't make it to dinner, since it was my turn today order whatever </em>
</p><p>
  <em>you want from Hell's Kitchen and make sure there is enough for everyone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Okaaaay~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Take care♡</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He put his phone away and grabbed his things making his way towards the exit behind Diavolo.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You smiled knowingly as you replied to Lucifer's text, hoping for him to enjoy his well deserved afternoon off and turned to Mammon who was now staring at you, not sure if he wanted to know what that smile meant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"The big boss just told me~~~" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This attracted Beel's and Belphie's attention, wondering what Lucifer had said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"We can order whatever we want from Hell's Kitchen for dinner because he will be late today!" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed Belphie's hand to make sure he wouldn't wander off while half asleep and locked your other arm on Mammon's as you followed behind Beel who seemed to be the most excited about the sudden reveal. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer on the other hand was thoroughly confused, he had been asked to come to the castle for work but here he was drinking Demonus with Diavolo because he "needed a break" he was going to take a break, with you, as much as he respected Diavolo he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but since he was already here he was not going to waste the perfectly fine liquor his friend was offering him so he accepted every glass as they chatted comfortably. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Of course both of them eventually got a bit bottle happy as they kept drinking, Diavolo was not much different to his usual self, maybe a little more physically affectionate but Lucifer was slowly becoming a completely different demon with each glass he finished</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"So, Diavolo, how about whoever empties their bottle first wins?" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The demon prince accepted instantly and the second round of drinks started, leaving Barbatos as the only sane person in the room to eventually take care of the two drunks. He didn't waste any time in texting you to give you a heads up since from what he knew you couldn't foresee the future. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Barbatos</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I think Lucifer might be a little bit drunk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Is all he sent, deciding to leave his "brand new" personality a surprise as he busied himself with preparations for his departure and what he would have to deal with after Diavolo was left alone. </p><p> </p><p>It was no surprise when Lucifer finished his bottle first, smiling brightly as his pride swelled because of the achievement, excited he reached for his D.D.D so he could let you know how he completely destroyed Diavolo in a drinking game. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>MC. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>MC!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong><br/>(*≧▽≦)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Eh, what's going on?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You had to do a double take since the messages were so cheery that for a second you thought it might've been Asmo or Levi but it was, Lucifer? Barb did tell you he was drunk but just how much did he drink? it was definitely not a "little bit". </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Hm? Nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I suddenly felt the urge to chat with you. That's all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Are you drunk?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>How could you tell? You really know me well, MC!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Hehehe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, as stupidly cute as it was to see him acting cutesy it was definitely weird to the point where you felt goose bumps rising on your arms, although, you definitely HAD to see him like this in person —<em>Is he giggly and smiley like that too?</em> — you wondered as you read the upcoming chats. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I was just drinking Demonus with Diavolo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>And you know, he kept saying all these nice things about you...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let me tell you, I'm also really happy you're down here with us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first, wins...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, right. I did...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>My bad. My head is spinning.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Goodnight MC.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't help but laugh at how allover the place he seemed to be at the moment —<em>I want to see him...</em> — you thought as a soft "ding" rang from your phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Barbatos</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be sending Lucifer home now, he should be arriving soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Thanks Barb, I'll make sure to take care of Mr. Giggles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been around twenty minutes when Lucifer arrived, the poise and pride with which he usually carried himself was all but a memory as he stumbled towards you as you opened the door all smiles and giggles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Now this is a sight for sore eyes."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't help but laugh as you helped him walk to his room, making sure he didn't get hurt in some odd drunk people way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Well, I know you are, absolutely stunning."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The laughter didn't stop, the alcohol definitely changed him, hopefully he wouldn't remember any of this by tomorrow or he might actually die of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>"Come on sweetheart we gotta get you to your room before any of your brothers see you, I'll spare you the consequences of that."</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally you made it into his room and made sure to lock the door behind you before dropping him on the bed and taking off his shoes and his jacket —<em>He'll have to work out the rest tomorrow</em>— you did not have the energy or strength it would take to make him change clothes much less shower in this state.</p><p> </p><p>He crawled his way up the bed, making himself comfortable, you smiled at this, giddy about discovering a new version of vulnerable Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Would you like some water?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>He was curled up under his covers by now, only his head and the tip of his shoulders visible as he gave you a slight nod. You quickly poured him a glass from the pitcher near his desk and gave it to him, laughing once again as he drank like a parched man which he probably was with all the alcohol he probably ingested.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Can you stay over tonight?"</strong></em> he asked as he placed the now empty glass on his bedside table. <em><strong>"Do you want me to?"</strong></em> you asked, already knowing the answer but you'd be damned if you did not make the most out of this experience, who knows when the next time would be after all. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't reply this time, instead he reached up and pulled you over by your arm making you stumble and fall halfway over his body. He didn't' waste any time as he cuddled you and left a couple of soft kisses over your lips, missing most and turning it instead into a kiss shower until he finally managed to land on the mark rubbing one of his thumbs softly on your cheek as he stared deeply into your eyes and you smiled back at him with nothing but love for him in your eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I really am glad you're down here with us... with... me, you know?"</strong></em> you nodded softly, cuddling up to him as you inhaled his scent diluted by the slight smell of alcohol. <em><strong>"I love you"</strong></em>  he mumbled as he closed his eyes and you whispered back to him <em><strong>"I love you too." </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>One can only imagine his surprise when Lucifer woke up on his bed with only bits and pieces of his memory, slightly more sober but still hazy from the alcohol in his system, without thinking he grabbed his D.D.D and opened your chat completely unaware that you were laying behind him on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Are you still awake?</em>
</p><p><br/>You were scrolling through Devilgram when you noticed he had woken up and went for his D.D.D wondering what would he want to do with it instead of sleep off the alcohol. To your surprise a notification flashed through your screen announcing a message from Lucifer, curious about what it could be you opened up the chat thinking he probably forgot that you were there, he was very drunk after all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, I am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm glad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm lying in bed right now, but I can't seem to fall asleep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>As I was mindlessly gazing at the ceiling, I suddenly thought of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Would you like to sleep together?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You were barely holding in your laughter as you read his messages, the poor thing had completely forgotten that you were literally behind him in bed, just how cute could this demon get? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>That's an attractive offer, but I doubt that I would get much sleep that way.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm afraid it might be too late for that. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>MC</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Remember I brought you into your room earlier? You probably don't, I'm still here big guy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You giggled softly as his body tensed up probably after reading your reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Are you feeling less drunk now party guy?" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The expression on his face as he turned around could melt your heart from how adorable it was, the surprised expression almost comical. You moved a hand up to his cheek caressing it softly with your thumb. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It's ok, I won't tell anyone so just rest, ok?" </strong> </em>
</p><p>He pulled you closer once again wrapping his arms around you as he nuzzled the side of your head a soft sigh leaving his lips as his body slowly relaxed. <br/><em><strong>"Ah, I'm finally starting to feel drowsy."</strong></em>  he whispered, relishing in the warmth of your body. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Thank you for keeping me company at this late hour. I have a feeling that I'll have sweet dreams tonight."</strong></em>  he added after a couple of seconds before mumbling a soft <em><strong>"I love you, rest well."</strong></em> as he started to dose off again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I love you too..." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You replied, your eyelids growing heavy as you layed next to him secure in his arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was an interesting ride, as soon as I read the drunk Lucifer text I NEEDED to write or read about it in a fic so I decided to do it myself, I love how cutesy and giggly he seems to get so I had a lot of fun writing this oneshot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>